klaroline love
by klaroliner4L
Summary: This fan fic will be an continuance from the sex scene of Klaus and Caroline. if your a big Klaroline fan like me then this story is for you.


After Klaus ripped off Caroline's shirt they continued their passionate kiss, Klaus was drinking in all of her tastes, their tongues intertwined with one another. Caroline moved her hands to his shirt feeling his abs and chest loving every small touch, Klaus released a moan from Caroline's movement, she pulled over his shirt and admired his tattoo of a feather. both of them making out against a tree half naked and loving all of it.

Caroline yanked at his jeans, taking Klaus by surprise. He smiles against her lips knowing what she wanted. Klaus places her on the floor, staring down at her beauty he crawls between her legs and rips off her bra and kisses her throat then slowly moves down to her collar bone then to her breasts, he teases her, sucking and kissing her nipples. Caroline moans loudly, telling Klaus that she is enjoying it. Klaus slowly slips of her jeans and panties then kisses both of her inner thighs, she moans loudly again saying "Klaus... please" he chuckles and undoes his jeans, Caroline smiles and bits her lip sighing so happily. Klaus moves on top of her and slowly slides into her, she moans and arches her back, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He kisses her "hold on love" Klaus says as he pulls back and pushes back into her. Klaus is moving at a good paste but then he really starts to move, pulling back and slamming into her. both moaning and breathless. Klaus can feeling Caroline building, he starts to move even more faster, Caroline shouts "KLAUS... OH MY GOD", the next thing he knew she comes all around him panting, he comes slowly after her. Staring at each other smiling he slips out of her and falls by her side.

She leans on him, one leg over his legs and her head buried in his neck, he put his arm around her as she started to trace her finger tip on his chest to create an invisible pattern.

"what are you doing love?" Klaus said with a smile.

Caroline didn't stop moving her finger around his chest "oh. Well I figured you needed something to remember me by when your gone so I'm tracing my name on you".

Klaus starts to laugh " I would never forget you Caroline". she sighs and sits up to look at him "i don't want you to go".

he sits up next to her looking at her deep in her eyes "my offer still stands for you to come join me in new Orleans but I know you want to build a life for yourself" Klaus sighs then smiles "I will wait for you...Caroline. I do still intend to be your last love and I do still intend to take you to Rome, Paris, Tokyo because in a year or maybe in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer"

Caroline is gob smacked to what Klaus said. _**he remembers everything he said to me and he will still wait for me. I think I love him... oh I do. I love Klaus Mikaelson**. _ Klaus was still waiting for Caroline's reply, she takes a deep breath and says "Klaus I will wait for you too. there will not be a day that goes by with me missing you but know this, today with you was the greats night of my existence I love you and I can't wait to be back in your arms again".

they both smile at each other and kiss ever so passionately. Klaus stands and he offers his hand out to Caroline to help her up. he has an embrace with her then they both gather their clothes, Klaus is fully dressed but Caroline has only got her bra and jeans on and she remembered Klaus ripped her shirt, she cant wear it "Klaus you ripped my shirt in two I cant wear it!" she said annoyed. Klaus looks up at her and sees her holding her ripped shirt and he starts to laugh "sorry about that love" he said with a big grin on his face.

she glares at him "ok so I'm just going to walk home with just a bra on?"

Klaus cant stop smiling "no just zip up your jacket" he said looking at Caroline's annoyed face.

Caroline sighs and responds "fine".

they are both done getting dressed and she looks up at him with her sad puppy dog eyes, but they talk for hours, day turns to night and they both realise how much they had in common.

Klaus gets a phone call and knows its his driver to go back to new Orleans and he gives Caroline a kiss on her forehead then he's gone.

Caroline walks to Damon's and Stefan's house, she goes in to find Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy. "hey where have you been?" matt says with a confused look on his face. "in the wood I got lost" Caroline says zipping up her jacket and tying to look convincing. everyone looks at Caroline thinking **_ok something is up?._**


End file.
